


My Alpha

by orphan_account



Series: My Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf, creaturefic, sex smutt, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a month and a half since dean claimed castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

Castiel stretched is arms above his head and cracked his neck. Its been a long day and hes come to the conclusion that university kids were careless or stupid. He Just worked two extra hours straightening out the books in the history section of the university library. Sometimes being a librarian sucked. He couldnt wait to go home and stretch out in bed with dean. He closed is eyes when he thought of the alpha.

 _Not just any alpha my alpha_   
He smiled to himself and thought about the last month and a half. Dean was a very attentive, protective, possessive mate. Castiel loved every minute of it. He got introduced to his pack. He actually knew some of them. Everyone knew that a packed lived with in Sioux Falls but the only way you could tell if they were apart of it was if you could see their mating mark. 

Well everyone could see Castiels. Dean didnt like it covered up. Something to do with random wolves with no pack and preying on the weaker of the mated pair. Castiel resented being considered weaker. Yes dean was an alpha and that made him stronger but he wasnt a weakling. He shrugged to himself. No big deal. He loved that everyone could see his mark. Normally no one would say anything or they would congratulate him since in a sense hes married but their were some who now showed prejudice towards him.

Like his boss crowley.

He kept making statements that ended with wet dog, knotts or some other insult. He even brought bestiality up which caused castiel to worry and go home to ask dean if it counted. Dean told him no wolf or human it was still him. Then offered to kick the shit into crowley. Castiel laughed and declined but now he might just take dean up in his offer. 

_Speak of the devil_

"Castiel go home to your wet dog, like the bitch you are. Days over" Crowley called to him as he walked past the library. Castiels fist clenched and unclenched with unsaid anger. 

_Just ignore him, not worth loosing your job over_

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Hey angel will be late home tonight, pack meeting-D

Castiel sighed. Not only was he mated to an alpha but dean was THE alpha of his pack.

Alright see you when you get home dean x -C

Dean didnt reply which didnt bother castiel even though if he didnt reply his alpha would be pissed. He found that early on. Which was fine he was just protective and needed to know where he was. That didnt bother him. He never had someone be that protective over him. If castiel admitted it to himself he would know he actually liked his alpha being over protective. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey castiel want to go for a drink" Castiel looked at the clock 7 and dean wouldnt be home till late. He smiled.  
"Yes Anna that sounds good"  
"Great let me get my coat" As castiel waited for anna to come back he took out his phone to let dean know.

Dean going for a drink with anna. Going to go to roadhouse see you at home  
He was about to press send when arms suddenly came around him and spun him around. 

"Casssssieeeeeeeee!"  
"Frick Gabriel put me down!"  
"Come on now baby bro dont i get a hug" castiel just shook his head smiled and hugged his older brother. Gabriel sniffed at him and looked at his mark.

"Huh got mated did ya, didnt even know you knew"  
"Knew what?"  
"Mom was a werewolf, didnt think anyone told you" Castiel froze.  
"WHAT!"   
"Ya mom mated dad, back then that was a no no being mated to a human seeing as she was an omega. Didnt think Uncle Zach told ya"  
"No Gabriel no one told me it just happened"  
"Huh and you havnt even presented yet, i just did seeing as were half breeds"

"Gabriel what do you mean presented?"  
"The whole alpha, beta, omega thing duh"  
"Oh"  
"So whats your mate?"  
"His name is Dean" 

Anna had come up with her coat saw gabriel and the serious expressions on their faces.  
"Hi gabe, well castiel i'll guess rain check on that drink"  
"Yes sorry anna"

Gabriel was quiet for a moment when something seemed to click in his head.

"Dean Winchester?"  
"Yes"  
"Alpha dean winchester?"  
"Yes Gabriel i'm mated to alpha dean winchester would you like it in writing?"  
"Don't get snippy with me bro, makes sense now, reason why i'm in town actually since i dont have a pack he asked me to join his" Castiels head snapped up.

"So dean knows about us?"  
"Yes bro he knows and seeing how hes the alpha i'm guessing your an omega"   
"He knew and didnt tell me?!" Castiel could feel anger slowly starting in his stomach.  
"Relax bro he probs thought you knew" Castiel sighed gabe was probably right. 

"Anyway how about i take you for a drink to celebrate you getting hitched" Castiel nodded and the met up at roadhouse. 

"Hey Castiel who you got there?" Ellen called as soon as they entered the bar. The bar was owned and run by some of deans pack members. Castiel knew he was allowed here without dean because of it. Nobody would ever let anything happen to him.

"Hi ellen this is my brother Gabriel"  
"Call me Gabe"  
"Huh your brothers a beta, perfect we need more betas around, your joining the pack now right?"  
"Yes ma'am cant leave my little brother to the mercy of your alpha now can i?" Castiel went bright red since he knew exactly what gabriel meant. Ellen just laughed. 

"You boys take a seat, jo will be over with some drinks"  
"thank you ellen" Castiel smiled at her and headed over to his usual spot

"Cant believe you snagged an alpha of a pack bro, i'm impressed"  
"In all honesty i didnt know till after the event"  
"The event of you getting boned hard core?"

Jo almost tripped and put the beers down gasping for air. Castiel could feel his face turn red. 

"Oh fuck that was funny. Mom said your the new member of the pack?" Gabriel smiled and lowered his head down a little.  
"Yuppers thats me"  
Jo looked him over once and licked her lower lip.   
Gabriel blushed.  
Castiel gawked.

Jo sat down and slid over closer to gabriel.  
"You smell pretty good beta"  
"Thank you alpha"

Castiel burst out laughing. He had never seen his brother behave like that before. Jos eyes moved to look at castiel. There was amusement in her eyes. Gabriel just blushed. 

"Well i'll let you boys catch up but gabe" She pulled a bracelet off her wrist and put it on gabe "Consider yourself claimed your not leaving here tonight, later guys" They she was off going to serve a couple of strange wolves who walked in. Gabriel just stared after her.

"What in the hell just happened?"  
"Jo liked your scent, that bracelet has her scent. Figure it out gabriel" Gabe just stared at him. With a stupid look on his face. Castiel rubbed his forhead and sigh.

"Gabriel your going to be claimed later"  
"Oh"  
"Congratulations" Gabe just bushed. Causing Castiel to laugh. Which made the group of strange wolves look over. The brothers didnt notice but there were a few that took an interest in them and kept watching. 

Somehow Castiel and Gabriel ended up on their third beer. They were talking and laughing so much they hadnt noticed anything around them. Until two of the wolves came over to stand by their booth. Castiel scanned the room looking for jo but it had gotten busier and he couldnt find her.

"Well lookie what we got here?" One of them had strange yellow eyes not wolf eyes but his human eyes were yellow. They other just crossed his arms and smiled at castiel.

"Now whats a beta and a omega doing here all by themselves" yellow eyes spoke again.   
"Don't know for sure if hes an omega asshole now why dont you fuck off, dont want your company"  
"Oh hes an omega alright. His smell says it all presented or not" Castiel really wished yellow eyes would stop talking. He was feeling uneasy and tried to reach for his cell phone un-noticed. 

"Dont even think about it omega" The quiet one grabbed castiels arm and yanked. _fuck their alphas_  
"Hey dont fucking touch him" Gabriel tried to get up but yellow eyes pushed him back down.  
"Now little one your coming with me" Castiel looked up and the alphas eyes were wolfed out.   
"I'm mated asshole dont fucking touch me" Castiel tried to pull away but the alphas grip was firm.  
"I can cut off that mark and make a new one" Castiels face paled, so did gabriels. 

"Get your fucking hands off of him now!" Castiel felt relief flood through him. Yellow eyes backed away but the other stayed put.  
"Winchester i'm guessing hes your bitch then" Castiel glared at him.  
"Not going to tell you again lucifer get away from him before i rip your throat out" Ellen, jo and ash came to stand behind their alpha. Lucifer glanced at the group shrugged and held up his hands and started walking off.  
"No biggy keep a better leash on your bitch winchester" Castiel growled at him but stopped at the sharp look dean gave him. 

"Castiel were leaving" his tone held no arguments. Castiel sighed and lowered his head.  
"By Gabe"  
"By Cassie good luck" Dean looked at gabriel and put a stiff smile on his face. 

"Welcome to the pack gabriel, i hope you'll be comfortable here, jos house is down the street from ours. You'll see castiel soon" Dean turned on his heel and walked out of the bar. Castiel following soon behind him. Leaving his car at the roadhouse, he wished he would have been able to take it home instead. The ride was silent and the anger was rolling off of dean. Castiel kept his head lowered. When they entered the house the shit storm let loose.

"What the fuck were you thinking castiel? Do you know what could have happened? I didnt know where the fuck you were! I came home to an empty house no note no text empty! Its a good think i sent a mass text out and ellen replied do you know what those two could have done to you! to your brother!" Dean kept raging but castiels mind went some where else. _didnt know where i was, i sent a text_

"I sent you a text saying where i was"  
"NO YOU DIDNT" Dean had castiel in a tight grip. He managed to get his phone out and brought up the un-sent text.   
"Oh god dean i'm so sorry gabriel swung me around before i pressed send" Castiel held up his phone to deans eye level. Dean let out a huff. His anger dissipating. He brought castiel in for a hug.

"I'm sorry alpha i didnt mean to worry you" Dean kissed the top of his head.  
"You understand why i was mad though right?"  
"Yes alpha"  
"Dont do that again angel"   
"I would never worry you on purpose dean"  
"I know but if i had gotten that text i would have told you no, i knew that group was going there tonight you wouldnt have been allowed" 

Castiel pulled back a bit and looked at dean. He nodded and kissed his chin. Dean was still tense all over and castiel had it in his mind to fix it, to make it up to his alpha. He leaned up and licked a stripe up his neck and nibbled his ear. Castiel wanted to get dean to knott him again. He hadnt since the night he claimed him. _well just have to fix that_

Dean groaned at castiels ministrations. Castiel started removing deans clothes and pushing him towards the stairs. He now lived in deans house. The pack had moved him in the day after they mated. Ash now occupied castiels old home. 

Dean swooped down and picked castiel up. He nuzzled his neck and continued to suck, bite and lick. When they got to their bedroom dean removed castiels clothes slowly and layed him down on the bed. He devoured castiels mouth. His tongue sneaking in to rub against castiels.

Castiel sighed. Dean was being so gentle even after being furious with him. He started licking down castiel and took his cock into his mouth. Castiels back arched off the bed while is alpha sucked and nipped. He went to move his fingers into his ass but found a barrier. He grinned and pulled out the plug.

"Planning something angel?"  
"I'm always hopeful"

Dean reached into the dresser and pulled out the lube. He slicked his cock up and pressed into castiel. It was a slow lazy pace full of sparks and careful touching. Castiel could feel deans knott against his rim. But dean wouldnt push it in.

"Dean please knott me alpha" Dean paused his thrusts and looked at his mate.  
"You sure you want me to, you were really sore the last time"  
"always want your knott alpha" 

Dean smiled and kissed castiel tenderly as he pushed his knott in. He rocked them slowly to orgasm. Castiel sighed in contentment as dean kept kissing his neck. 

_so thats making love_


End file.
